Nous ne demandions rien à personne
by Hopebeat
Summary: Lorsque Mathieu devient la victime d'une acte effroyable, son ami Antoine et un voisin peu commun répondant au nom de François Theurel s'engagent dans une vengeance des plus violentes. [Matoine bien gore !]
1. Chapter 1

**Nous ne demandions rien à personne**

Il fut une époque où Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet étaient réputés pour être d'insatiables farceurs et metteurs d'ambiances lorsqu'on les invitait en soirée. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tellement inséparables que nombreux étaient ceux qui peinaient à les différencier. Si le plus jeune d'entre les deux était plus timide et posé et qu'il passait parfois inaperçu face aux gestes frénétiques que son camarade utilisait pour communiquer son enthousiaste, peu était ceux qui arrivait à ne pas inverser leurs noms en s'adressant à eux.

Antoine Sommet, Mathieu Daniel, sans oublier le fameux « Mathieu Antoine » qu'une de leurs connaissances avait eu la maladresse de lancer pour retenir l'attention d'Antoine lors d'une de leur fête endiablée étaient ainsi tant d'indices qui témoignaient de la force du lien qui unissait nos deux comparses.

Seulement un jour tout bascula. Finis les rires, l'insouciance et les discussions déjantées. Bienvenue dans l'effroi que provoquent l'attente, la rancœur et la peur constante qui vous poursuit sans lâche.

Il avait suffi d'un mot de travers pour qu'un jeune homme, sans la moindre trace de haine dans son corps, se retrouvent abandonné au coin d'une rue, le visage ensanglanté et le corps détruit par la cruauté d'une meute de jeunes adolescents assoiffés de violence gratuite.

S'en était suivi une bavure policière causée par un gardien de la paix peu scrupuleux et qui était de mèche avec les coupables, ce dernier ayant dissimulé les quelques indices présents sur la scène du drame. Cela avait ainsi suffit pour que cette affaire devienne un fait divers sordide dans les journaux. Elle avait d'ailleurs redoublé d'intensité lorsqu'elle résulta en un vaste débat politique sur la corruption parfois rampante présente dans les rangs de la police.

On en oublia alors le jeune homme innocent, qui n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen de réclamer justice face à des criminels qu'on ne pourra jamais inculpé, faute de preuves suffisantes. Quelques journalistes avaient rédigés de maigres articles s'indignant quant au fait que les coupables étaient facilement identifiables, puisque la victime elle-même avait pu les reconnaitre. Selon eux, la seule raison pour laquelle le tribunal n'avait pas décidé de donner suite à la plainte fut que parmi ces criminels se trouvaient un enfant issu d'une famille ayant suffisamment d'argent pour acheter l'inaction des juges et de la police.

Mais l'univers impitoyable des médias ne porta guère d'attention à ces révélations et Mathieu Sommet fut alors oublié de tous. Affligé par la douleur physique et psychique que lui avait provoquée son traumatisme, il passait ses journées alité à attendre le retour de travail de son ami Antoine qui l'hébergeait désormais ou à suivre de pénible cours de rééducation dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour remarcher sans l'aide d'une canne.

Malgré tout, tous n'avaient pas oublié cette tragédie et il existait encore deux individus sur cette terre qui gardait en mémoire la cruauté, l'injustice et toute l'abjection dont Mathieu avait été la victime.

La première était bien sûr son meilleur ami, Antoine. L'autre, François Theurel, était quant à lui plus inattendu. Voisin de palier d'Antoine, c'était lui qui avait assisté impuissant à l'angoisse qui avait saisi nos deux protagonistes principaux à la suite de l'agression dont avait été victime Mathieu. Nombreux était ceux qui ignorait son nom, tant il semblait intimidant de par son regard calculateur et froid. D'ailleurs, c'est bien dommage pour eux, puisqu'il aurait suffi de demander et les voilà retenus pendant un fascinant monologue long de 20 minutes sur les origines de son nom de famille.

C'était ça le paradoxe de François, d'apparences terriblement menaçante et pourtant doté d'un incroyable sens de loyauté et d'un cœur aussi gros que le manche de la pelle qu'il exposait curieusement au beau milieu de sa cuisine.

C'est ainsi que, unis par la même volonté de rendre justice, François et Antoine se joignirent dans une quête des plus sombres : retrouver un à un les coupables ayant agressé Mathieu et les punir, peu importe les conséquences, de leur acte.

 **Note de l'auteur (auteuse, autrice ? auteure ? ) :**

 **A savoir : Cette fic sera sanglante et il y aura…hum…disons des meurtres et l'absence dérangeante de pitié de la part des meurtriers. Also en fait, je lance pleins d'idées de fics comme ça, mais je suis moi-même pas certaine de les continuer. C'est pourquoi j'essaie de faire que chaque chapitre se termine en potentiel fin (très ouverte et libre à l'imagination d'autrui d'imaginer comment l'histoire va évoluer). Cependant, connaissant l'horreur des WIPS je vais essayer de les finir. Malheureusement je commence mon stage (formation pratique) en tant qu'assistante sociale demain…Donc je sais pas comment je pourrais gérer le temps etc.**

 **Initialement je voulais partir sur le concept « Antoine daniel est dans un univers le Lara Croft masculin » maaaaais après j'ai pensé au comte de Monte-cristo (la version du film avec Gerard depardieu et son discours d'introduction = watch?v=eui6bgEgdlk) . François Theurel c'est le fossoyeur de film sur youtube si jamais ! Petit détail : je viens de suisse donc le système judiciaire français j'y connais pas grand-chose…J'espère que j'ai pas dit trop de bêtises !^^'**


	2. Pourquoi ?

**Pourquoi ?**

 _Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, mais pourtant j'ai déjà tué._

Mes actes, aussi sanglants qu'ils puissent être, ne sont pas cruels ou passionnels.

Ils sont froids, calculés et nécessaires.

C'est curieux n'est-ce pas ? Nous passons des heures et des heures de notre vie à réfléchir à quel type de personne nous souhaiterions devenir.

Nous nous rêvons en héro insoupçonné, qui, lorsque les circonstances seront favorables, sauvera des dizaines de personnes par son courage et son altruisme.

Petit, je souhaitais devenir un astronaute, un pompier comme tant de garçons de mon âge. Puis, grandissant je devins plus rationnel et souhaita pendant de longues années devenir un professeur de sociologie, de français…Qu'importe la matière, je voulais transmettre mon savoir.

Hélas…La vie a fait son œuvre, et me voilà à réfléchir à ma vie tout en contemplant mes mains venant d'avoir pris une vie et encore tachées du sang de ma victime.

Personne ne sait de quelle manière nous sommes venus aux jours. «Nous » ne savons d'ailleurs même pas comment nous qualifier. « Anges de la mort », « faucheurs », « démons »… Les plus anciens d'entre nous prétendent que nous ne sommes sur cette terre qu'uniquement pour remplir notre devoir et que si nous ne possédons de nom c'est car nous venons d'une ère où nul ne parlait.

« Prendre la vie lorsque celle-ci ne peut plus rien donner en retour. »

Encore et toujours le même refrain…Un quotidien fait de pleurs, de peur et un être instaurant la terreur dans les yeux de mes témoins…Voilà ma vie.

Et puis….Un jour tout changea. Occupé à poursuivre une de mes prochaines victimes, je les croisai… Deux individus en apparence banales et pourtant…Toute mon attention était dirigée vers leurs moindres faits et gestes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille par le passé…Me voilà alors transpercé de toute part d'une irrépressible envie de…Envie de quoi ? De les tuer ? Non, certainement pas ! Au contraire, une partie de moi savait déjà qu'il me fallait les protéger, coute que coute.

Cette rencontre c'était déroulée il y a de cela 3 ans et depuis, le Fossoyeur, car tel était le nom de cet individu étrange, ne s'était plus éloigné des personnes qu'il considérait désormais comme des protégés et, avant tout, comme des amis.

Ainsi, afin de se rapprocher de ses charges, il fit ce qu'il dont il n'avait plus eu le désir depuis de nombreuses décennies : il adopta forme humaine. Puis, il se créa de toute pièce une nouvelle identité et désireux d'effectuer au mieux son travail, s'installa en tant que voisin près d'un de ses protégés, adopta le nom de François pour s'intégrer au plus vite parmi les humains.

Et pendant un temps, tout alla pour le mieux. Il apprenait à connaitre ces charges, qui se nommaient Antoine et Mathieu et tissa méticuleusement un lieu d'amitié avec ces derniers. Il partagea ainsi une amitié florissante avec des humains pour la première fois depuis tant d'années.

Pendant quelques années, il apprit alors à se familiariser à la réconfortante chaleur qui envahissait son âme lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Antoine et de Mathieu. Il s'accommoda lentement à l'irrésistible envie de rire lorsqu'il entendait les nombreuses histoires hilarantes que ses amis lui comptaient.

Il finit ainsi par s'attendrir et s'amouracher de la vie simple et paisible qu'il commençait à mener.

Pourtant, le Fossoyeur demeurait aux aguets. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il savait.

Il savait qu'un jour, il devrait user de ses pouvoirs pour protéger l'un d'entre eux et s'il ne savait contre quelles formes de menaces il allait devoir le faire, il s'y préparait déjà.

C'est ainsi que, craignant les pires des créatures, il se prépara inlassablement à contrer les attaques de démons, d'harpies, de goules ou encore de spectres.

Hélas, dans sa paranoïa, le Fossoyeur oublia de se méfier de la plus inoffensive et faible des entités peuplant cette terre : les humains.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que son efficacité en tant que gardien allait être remise en question par de simples, minuscules et pathétiques humains avides de violences ?

Comment, après tant d'années d'expériences, avait-il pu oublier que la plus grande menace pesant sur les humains est l'humanité toute entière ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi causer tant des tords à ses deux protégés ? Eux qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé d'autre à la vie que de la passer ensemble ? Pourquoi répandre tant de haine sur leur passage ?

 _Non, je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je suis un vengeur et tant pis pour vous, je vous tuerai, vous et toute votre famille, jusqu'au dernier._


End file.
